The Rule Book
by ErisedMirrors
Summary: "Malfoy, I know you're a Veela and all, but can't you stop stalking me and leave me alone?" she sighed, trying to rush away. "Granger, I can't be stalking you. It's in The Rule Book, 'thou shall not stalk thy conquests,'" he replied.
1. Confused

**The Rule Book**

**Chapter 1: Confused**

"Holy shit, Draco, why did you leave me alone to die in that conference room?"

Draco Malfoy shrugged and continued to walk away from an angry Blaise Zabini. He let out a long sigh and shook his head. He will never understand how work was so important to some people. Fuck, no one knew how to let loose at all.

"They were uttering loads of rubbish," he called out. "I don't listen to garbage!"

Blaise hurriedly caught up with the blond.

"But mate, that rubbish could gain us some cash! Merlin, what is wrong with you?" Blaise exclaimed, breathing heavily. "Let me guess, didn't get to score a good-looking one this morning?"

Draco chuckled. "You know me too well."

"As expected from the 'Greatest Bachelor'" Blaise scoffed, rolling his paperwork in his hands and knocking it over Draco's head. "Greatest Bachelor my ass."

"Aw, come on Blaise," cooed Draco, swatting away the roll of paper that was hurtled towards him, "You do know you come in second, right?"

"_Second_!" Blaise shouted out, horror apparent in his tone. "Might as well tell me that I did it with the Giant Squid! They're all missing out, that's what."

Then shaking his head, he muttered under his breath, "Second. Seriously, _second_. I'm suing the person who wrote that article."

"Shut up, Zabini. What happened back in the conference room?"

Immediately, Blaise's expression changed to that of a mad businessman.

"Hell, that's what! They're asking me to let you come to the next meeting even when I told them that you'd cut their balls off! They're pissed at you, Draco, and even _I _am."

Draco whistled and narrowed his eyes. "Persistent little fuckers."

"You're right. But you know what? You're a little fucker too," said Blaise, exhaling deeply and taking a look at the paperwork in his hands. "And now you're a screwed little fucker because they're asking you to sign all these."

Draco gave a sorry look and tried pouting. The amount of paperwork they give him is always tremendous, and right now, he was looking for a good time.

"No I won't do it for you, Draco," Blaise sighed.

"I'll treat you to some whisky! You know I have the best whisky, Blaise," Draco bribed, almost pleading. "You're really not fair, you know. You always get the hottest ones."

Blaise looked smug. "It's because they find hard-working people charming. Go on, do the paperwork and we'll go find us a good one, yeah?"

Taking the bundle of parchment in his hands, Draco heaved a sigh and high-tailed towards his office. Malfoy Industries was a striving company, and ever since Lucius Malfoy's death, Draco had everything going the right way. It was inspiration, he guessed, from the countless ladies he had done and screwed over. He was _the_ Malfoy, the absolute bloody best.

"Oh, and Draco?"

Draco turned to his best friend and sighed again. "What?"

"Someone from the Ministry office wants to see you. She needs some help advertising their new section or something."

_A new section in the Ministry?_ Draco thought. _That's interesting._

"Who's coming? And what time?"

"A few minutes from now. It totally escaped my mind. And I don't know who it is, but Kingsley said it's someone that we ought to know."

Draco checked his watch. A few minutes from now, that's what Blaise said.

That arse.

"Hold on, Blaise, my mother's coming to the office at around a 'few minutes from now' as you so clearly put it. Do you think you can hold her off until the meeting's finished?" He yelled from across the room.

Blaise snorted. "Hold off _Narcissa Malfoy_? Draco, get real. Hold her off yourself."

"You arse!"

"Love you too, Draco."

And Blaise left, leaving Draco alone at the other side of the room, hoping his mother would come after the unexpected meeting.

…

Draco honestly didn't want the company to say the least.

Who needed to work when you were rich enough to hire just about anyone? To tell the truth, Draco only needed a few things in life and that included women. Women. W-O-M-E-N.

And it wasn't just any woman. It had to be the sexiest of the sexiest, the smartest of the smartest, and the wittiest of the wittiest. She had to be perfect. And she had to want him back. Because, honestly, sex without wanting each other? It would probably lead to a horrible experience. And so far, every lady Draco took loved him and wanted him badly. As much as he wanted them.

He preferred blondes, the busty ones with a non-fake tan. Blondes with fake tans were a no-no. Blaise had said it himself, "Spray-tanned morons are better left alone."

It was one of the rules in their Rule Book.

The Rule Book was a bunch of rules to follow while chasing girls. It's proven to be effective. Draco could just imagine how much cash he could get after publishing this Rule Book.

Casually signing the papers on his desk, Draco spun around on his chair and kicked his feet up. Time for some relaxing. He could just call anyone on his phone for something good. Maybe Alexi? She was probably up for some office quickies. Or Paxton. She was probably the best he'd ever had.

Draco smirked to himself. Playboy as always.

"Ugh," he groaned. He was already feeling very much hardened at the thought of either one of them calling out his name. Maybe he should call them both…

He reached for his wand at the table and with a simple flick, got through Paxton's 'Wizarding phone service'.

"Hello?"

Draco smiled at her tone. He wasn't one to do it with a redhead, but for Paxton, he made an exception.

"Hello, Paxton?"

He could sense Paxton's excitement.

"Draco? Oh, Draco, it's been so long. I've been craving you for weeks. Where are you?"

Draco stifled a laugh. They were always so eager for him, even when he was the one who called them first. It was pretty disturbing at some points but it made him look desirable, none the less.

"At my office. Care to come over?"

"Sure!" She squealed. "I'll apparate quickly to your office now."

Then swishing his wand with a flick of his arm, he cut off the line. He wasn't one to say his goodbyes.

Paxton came in the room, her bouncing red hair behind her. She was fiery-looking, and to make things even better, her hair was a darker shade of red than those of the Weasleys.

Draco smiled the simple charming smile that he did.

"It's nice to see you, Paxton," he whispered. Her pupils dilated, she walked towards him, swaying her hips, and sat on his lap. Draco pointed to his door with his wand, and the door snapped shut. He didn't want any interruptions. "Silencio," he whispered, and Paxton giggled like a schoolgirl.

Kissing her, Draco undid her top slowly, and Paxton eagerly leaned in front of him.

"Would you like the usual?" She gasped. Draco only nodded as he devoured her. Excruciatingly slow.

It was a rule in their Rule Book.

_Thou shall make them want._

_Thou shall tease them, slowly._

Paxton gasped and tugged his hair.

"Draco," she whispered, staring at him.

Slowly, Draco felt her hands slide down to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping. He leaned to her breasts and gently tugged on them as Paxton eagerly pulled his member out of its misery. Draco groaned as she slid down and knelt before him, sending him a wink.

Draco smirked as he watched Paxton stare at his hugeness. His member was definitely something he was proud of. The big boy down under was a sight to the women he had, and he liked their openness towards him. Definitely something to be proud of.

"Ahhhh," said Paxton, childishly sticking out her tongue, making it swirl around him. Draco clenched his fists and leant back on his chair. She started to suck, slowly, then faster and faster as she tried to get all of him inside her mouth. Draco watched her, sitting on his chair like a master, all the while praising her and smirking at her as she smirked back and continued to have all of him.

"Draco," she whispered to him. She didn't do a very good job, he supposed. Well maybe he could try Alexi next. "Draco," she said again.

"What?" he snapped.

"I want you to cum. Please."

He couldn't right now. He wouldn't. It was a fucking rule in the Rule Book!

_Thou shall not cum first._

_Ladies first, as always._

"Sorry, doll," he said to her, his voice husky. "Not yet."

So Paxton continued to devour him, taking him all the way to the back of her throat. She licked him and tasted him as pre-cum started to flow. "Cum for me, Draco," said Paxton, but all Draco could think about was the fact of how amusing this was. He was better than that. He practiced.

"I'm wet," Paxton stated, like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Well-"

A loud _POP_ suddenly filled the room, and Paxton hid under Draco's table, frantically, while Draco used magic to cover himself up again.

"HOLY FUCK, what's your problem? Use the door!" yelled Draco, not even caring to see who it was.

"I would've, if the door wasn't locked."

Draco froze at the female voice. Slowly, he turned to face her.

Hermione _fucking_ Granger.

The Silencio spell must have worn off. She could clearly hear him. Draco cursed under his breath.

He took a moment to look at her.

She was obviously more different than before. Different being a good thing. She was more filled out now. Draco checked her body first and foremost. Perfect breast size, rounded hips, glorious behind. Check, check, check. She was pretty long-legged too, but wasn't as tall as some of his conquests. Then he looked at her face, and his heart stopped beating. She was so fucking _beautiful_. Her curled chestnut brown hair was less frizzy, and a lot longer than the last time he saw her, which was a short while after the war. Arched eyebrows, crazy toffee coloured eyes. High cheekbones, pouty lips begging to be kissed.

Draco didn't _only_ want her, he wanted to _marry_ her.

He hadn't felt so complete yet so empty, and it scared him. His heart was beating fast. What's going on?

This was Hermione Granger for fuck's sake. What in the world is wrong with him?

"Malfoy, I would love it if you stopped checking me out so you can open the door for your mother," she said, and Draco admired the way her voice was.

It was so sickeningly sweet.

"Care to open it for me, doll?" he said, trying his best to control himself.

With a roll of her eyes, Hermione unlocked the door.

"Arse," she muttered.

Draco smirked, amused. She was very much the same after all.

Paxton crawled out from under Draco's desk, and shyly apparated herself away.

Narcissa came bursting through the door. She smiled politely at Hermione, then narrowed her eyes at Draco, as Hermione did the same.

Draco couldn't help but admired her.

_Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Draco, dear, I'd appreciate it if you didn't fool around so much at work," his mother said to him, her voice gently chiding him. "Please don't. She wasn't even that pretty."

He took the time to laugh. Hermione looked confused for a moment, clearly not knowing that Paxton was with him just a while ago. But she seemed to find out and her face scrunched up with a look of disgust.

"Jesus Christ, Malfoy, there's something wrong with you," said Hermione, taking a seat. "I haven't seen you for years, but yet, you are very much the same."

Narcissa clucked her tongue and smiled lazily. "Hermione, dear, you may talk to my son now."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione turned her head towards Draco's and she smiled a forced one.

"Mr. Malfoy-"

"I'd prefer it if you call me Draco."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well then, _Draco_-"

Draco smiled genuinely. The way she said his name made him want to make love to her immediately. She intoxicated him, but he wasn't so sure with what.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at them both. _Could it be?_

"- I need some help with the advertising of the Ministry's new section I am currently the head of," Hermione continued. "The Minister thinks you'll be of good help."

"What's the new section called?"

"S.P.E.W." Said Hermione, confidently.

Draco laughed, loud and clear. What the fuck was _spew?_

She looked hurt and offended and immediately shut him up.

"It's es-pee-ee-double u, mind you Draco."

Sobering, Draco sat straighter. "And what does _spew_ do?"

"We protect the rights of house elves basically," said Hermione, ignoring Draco's comment. "It's an acronym for Society for the Promotion of the Elfish Welfare."

"Okay…" trailed Draco. He didn't know what to say. Out of all the good ideas in the world, Hermione had to come up with _this_.

"I'd pay you a good sum of money, if it helps," she offered. Simply because this was a business deal. Hermione knew that Draco didn't need it. Heck, he swam in money. He had enough to last him a life time.

Draco only wanted her, not her money. Heck, he didn't need money at all.

"It's alright," he murmured. Narcissa raised her eyebrows. _This is definitely what's happening._

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Narcissa spoke up. "But there is something very wrong with you, Draco."

Everyone seemed to turn quiet.

"I didn't think it could happen, to be honest, never did," she sighed, still continuing. "Your father didn't even explain…"

"Whatever it is, Mother, I'm sure it's not that surprising. So please just cut to the chase."

Narcissa exhaled and with an air of drama, arched her head back.

"I haven't told you that you're a Veela, am I right?"

…

**I so wanted to experiment and I know it's a little bit rushed in the end, I hope that you know that I don't have much time. I would have made this at least 15 pages, but I couldn't. Not yet.**

**So, I promise at least 10 to 15 in the second chapter. Yes?**

**Please review, I'll love you forever.**

**And yes, it's my first time writing something so sexual so please no flames, love.**

**ErisedMirrors**

**(I edited this out also)  
**


	2. Lost

**The Rule Book**

**Chapter 2: Lost**

Draco was rendered speechless.

Narcissa Malfoy curiously examined her fingernails for a short while, and Hermione sat on her seat, quietly thinking of what was happening next.

"I-I-I…" Draco sputtered out.

"Mrs Malfoy, I'm terribly sorry, but I don't think that now is the time to talk to your son about this," said Hermione, her aura terrifyingly calm. "I can say that I'm shocked, though. But I'm here for business, and maybe you'll want some personal time with Malfoy."

Draco watched as his mother laughed at Hermione. Narcissa was shaking her head and laughing, patting Hermione's shoulder. Draco was sure his mother needed help now.

"No, no, no, silly girl. Hermione, I need you here for what I'm about to tell my son," explained Narcissa, leaning on her seat, a satisfied grin on her face. "Just stick around, will you? I promise that this will affect you and it won't be a waste of your time."

Hermione frowned and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Um… alright."

Draco watched as Hermione nervously nipped at her lower lip, staring at her and wanting her more than ever. Her lips, Merlin, her lips. They were light pink in colour, and just looking at those lips of hers made Draco want to run wild. He felt something tug at his heart for a moment, and he wasn't so sure why.

Narcissa didn't waste any time in explaining what she just said. She could definitely see the want in her son's eyes, and it made her think of her poor Lucius.

_Lucius._

He was just as handsome as Draco himself. Caught up in the wrong company, Lucius has let go of himself completely, and in some ways, this was how Voldemort had won.

Narcissa gently smiled at her son.

"You are a Veela, Draco. You have Veela blood inside you," Narcissa started. Draco tried to gather all his attention to his mother. Struggling, he pulled himself free from his gazes to Hermione.

"I'm pretty sure I heard that much, mother."

Hermione scoffed. "Oh please, Draco, let Narcissa finish."

Draco forced a scowl on his face. He slowly tilted his head to the side, trying to take all of it in.

"Your father had Veela blood. It is obvious that you'd have Veela blood too. However, I haven't seen a great change to you as to now. Because, as all of you should know, Veelas have mates. And since my dear Draco has been with so many women, I find it weird how he hasn't found one. Draco can go with a girl without even loving one, and some, maybe, without attraction."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Narcissa. "It pleases me how you know so much of my sex life, Mother," he said sarcastically, locking eyes with her.

Narcissa gave a proud smirk. "I know so much about you. You're my son, and I think it's fairly okay for me to stalk you from time to time."

"Trust me, it's never okay," Draco muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Hermione rolled her eyes and straightened her back.

"But now I see that you have found a mate, dear," Narcissa continued, "You have found her."

Draco groaned. "Please don't let it be Paxton, please…"

"It isn't Paxton."

"Thank Salazar," Draco hissed, letting out a sigh.

"It's Hermione."

"DEAR GOD!" shouted Draco, as Hermione paled.

...

Before she ended up in Draco Malfoy's office, Hermione Granger was cooking.

Yes, she was _cooking_.

"Ginny, breakfast is ready!" she shouted, as she heard loud footsteps rushing down the stairs. It was Ginny, in all her red-headed glory.

"Thank Merlin you agreed to cook today, Hermione," sighed Ginny, quickly combing her wet hair with her hands. When she saw how little her hands helped with fixing her hair, Ginny took her wand and cast a spell. She grinned as she saw her dried hair, combed out and neat. "There, that should do it."

"It's your turn to cook tomorrow," Hermione reminded her, handing Ginny a plate.

"Mhmm," Ginny murmured. She placed eggs and bread on her plate. "You really should get going, you know. The Ministry's waiting for you to show up."

"They can wait," Hermione protested. "I'm hungry and I want to eat the food I cooked properly. They can all kiss my ass."

Ginny gave a slight grin. "Aren't you just peachy today?" she said, munching on her piece of bread. Ginny knew how Hermione was. She only cursed when she was nervous, anxious, or mad. Very, very _mad._

Hermione sighed as she took a seat across Ginny. "I mean, seriously, Gin. I've been working hard for them, but _nooo,_ they won't allow me to take my plan into action."

"You mean S.P.E.W?"

"Yes!" said Hermione, putting her hands up then slapping it down on the table with a loud thud. She grabbed bread off Ginny's plate and started to absentmindedly chew on it. Hermione took deep breaths.

Ginny laughed. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'll help you do your chores around the apartment."

She and Ginny had bought an apartment, just for the two of them.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I sure hope that makes me feel better. I feel like punching someone in the face."

"You mean like, what you did to Malfoy during Third Year?" asked Ginny, now eating her meal thoroughly.

Hermione's ears perked up at the mention of the Slytherin's name. She then groaned loudly, slapping her forehead with her hand.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, easy there, I don't understand this self-abuse."

"I forgot that I have to see that git today!" she wailed, banging her head on the table. "Kingsley said he might be of help. He thinks Malfoy; mind you, _Draco Malfoy_, could help me put my plans in action!"

"Well it makes sense," said Ginny, trying to stop her friend from injuring her head, "He's filthy rich."

"Who-"said Hermione, banging her head on the table with each word, "Fucking-"bang, "-Cares?"

Ginny shook her head as Hermione shot up suddenly and rubbed her sore forehead.

"Ow," Hermione muttered. "For the smartest witch of your age, you're acting pretty stupid," Ginny chided. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You don't want to talk back to me right now, Gin."

"Are you _really_ sure that you're not on your period?" asked Ginny, her tone awfully serious.

"Gin!"

"I'm asking you, Hermione, and you better answer. Are you on your period, or not?"

"I'm not on my period!" Hermione protested, rolling her eyes.

"Are you _sure?_"

"Shut up," said Hermione, whacking Ginny's forehead.

Ginny gave Hermione a playful glare. "That hurt."

"It was supposed to."

Letting out a strangled sigh, Hermione leaned her head on the table while Ginny watched her with an amused expression on her face.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked drowsily.

Ginny took a look at her watch. "It's time for you to go to work. That is all I can say."

"Am I late?"

Checking her watch for good measure, Ginny informed Hermione that she was indeed, late.

Huffing, Hermione got up and grabbed her bag. "Ugh, I hate life."

"Good to know," Ginny replied cheekily. "Oh, and don't forget, it's our night out with the boys tonight!"

Walking towards the door, Hermione dismissively waved her hand at Ginny. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. See you later for lunch! Oh- and don't forget to lock the door!"

"See ya!"

...

Hermione paled incredibly that Narcissa was afraid she would turn out faint.

"Hermione, dear, are you alright?" asked Narcissa. She placed a hand on Hermione's neck. "Why, you look like you've seen a ghost! And you don't have fever…"

"Of course she's fucking pale!" yelled Draco, his face red and his hair in different directions. "Gee, Mum, way to break it to us. Why do you have to be so fucking _blunt_?"

"DRACO MALFOY, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"Fuck, Mum, I'm not a kid anymore, stop messing with my life!" he shouted back with so much anger that Hermione was sure she could feel the ground shake. Hermione looked at the both of them, not wanting to speculate in their fight. Narcissa looked heartbroken and Malfoy looked irritated and furious. Hermione slowly ducked her head down.

"Draco, I needed to tell you this straight-forward because this is very important," Narcissa chided, but her voice broke off. He was acting so much like Lucius that it scared her. It scared her to bits.

"Great, now I hate Lucius even more. I wish he's rotting in hell," Draco spat, walking back and forth in his office. Narcissa was scandalized and outraged. Lucius was once-upon-a-time a good father to Draco. Why Draco wanted to acknowledge the bad side of his father, Narcissa didn't know why.

"And to think that my mate has to be Granger," he spat out again, all the anger draining from him. "_Fucking Mudblood Granger…_"

Narcissa gasped and Hermione looked down, very much angry. He still had the nerve to remind her of who she was even when it was imprinted on her. He had the nerve to remind her of that night, that night that she had gotten herself a permanent tattoo on her arm. That night where she experienced her first dose of hell.

"You…" she started off, eyes welling with tears. _'Do not cry, Hermione. Do. Not. Cry.'_

"You sick bastard."

And Hermione stood up and excused herself out of the office.

"I am very sorry for the turn of events, Mr Malfoy. I assure you that I will not be any harm to you, and I do hope you consider this proposal of mine," she said to him, her voice monotone and lacking of emotion. "Thank you."

She spun around and walked out, without a sound.

The office was quiet. Narcissa just stared at the monster her son had become, and later on went out without any last words. Draco knew he didn't need to hear any.

The silence his mother gave him could leave him dead.

...

Hermione was struggling to pull down her sleeve.

She didn't need to see the words anymore, no. She saw them every morning; it greeted her with mock happiness and cheer. But she couldn't ignore it. She just can't. Hermione's eyes trailed down to her arm.

_Mudblood._

Draco was right. She was the _'fucking Mudblood Granger'_.

When Hermione had apparated to Malfoy's office, she immediately thought that he looked changed. Very much changed.

He was so handsome and mature looking, something that she thought would never suit Draco Malfoy. But it did, and she shocked herself, thinking that he was a pretty hot guy that she'd love to get with. Hermione wasn't like that, but Draco made her feel like he was the one. That one guy Hermione thought could be perfect.

The way his hair stuck out, but was still so presentable. The way his suit made you look at those muscles and wonder how great it was. The way his jawline would clench when he narrowed his eyes at you, or the way his lips would twitch when he smirked. The way his rare, perfect silver-grey eyes would sparkle when he thought something was amusing.

_Gods, no_.

He was a Veela after all, and Veelas were distractingly beautiful creatures. It was obvious how you could be so attracted to one.

Slumping in her Ministry office, she put her head down on her table and sighed.

Draco wasn't feeling any better in his office, though.

He was so confused. So damn confused.

He could feel the way his heart restricted and clenched, making it impossibly hard for him to breathe. Draco took deep, slow breaths, trying to take in some air, but this blockage in his heart was making it so hard, so fucking hard, that Draco was sure he'd collapse from lack of oxygen.

All he could replay in the back of his mind was what he said to Hermione.

_Fucking Mudblood Granger._

Draco was so sure that his Veela was doing this to him, making him feel like crap, just because he had insulted and hurt his mate.

His _mate._

Someone knocked on his door, but he couldn't reply and tell the person to come in because he was finding it hard to.

"Draco, your mother just stormed out and- what the fuck?!"

It was Blaise. Blaise was here to help him.

"Draco you're choking. Can you breathe? What happened to you? You need help?"

Draco tried to swat him away but he couldn't speak.

"I… need… G-Grang… Granger," he managed to let out and Blaise looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "She left," said Blaise. "You need to go to the hospital."

"No."

"What do you mean '_no_'?" said Blaise, incredulously, "You're having a hard time breathing."

Draco felt so utterly helpless and lost, and he was sure that this was his Veela doing this to him. Torturing him slowly. Draco wasn't sure whether he liked being a Veela after all.

…

**Thank you for the lovely and beautiful reviews! How about a little more for this chapter?**

**And I hoped you like it! I know it's still a bit rushed, but I really do have lots of things to attend to, and this can be kind of a little filler. **

**More chapters to come, with lots of Dramione and hilarious (or depressing) adventures for this story right here! And maybe some sexual erotic stuff… if I can handle it.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**ErisedMirrors**


	3. Nightlife

**The Rule Book**

**Chapter 3: Nightlife**

_Rule Number 34:_

_Never chase after the girl. Make them long for you._

Draco scoffed. Damn this rule to bits. He needed so much from that infuriating woman and he was sure he needed it now. Draco covered his mouth with his hands as he sneezed.

_Ah, shit._

"Draco, man, you're not feeling better. That's the second spell I placed on you and you're still shivering," complained Blaise, who has been with him the entire day. "Hell, I even apparated you to your house. Are you sure you don't want to visit St. Mungos?"

"No…" Draco groaned, clutching his aching head. "No…"

Sighing, Blaise took a bag of chips off the counter and joined Draco on the sofa. Blaise couldn't believe what Draco had gone through the whole day. From laboured breathing, to headaches, to stomach pains, to vomiting, to the shivering, to the coughing and sneezing and even to a high fever.

Something was obviously wrong.

Realizing that he was sitting beside the sneezing Draco, Blaise scurried away to a comfy armchair.

"Jeez, Draco, are you sure this isn't contagious? I don't want your germs," he teased playfully, throwing a handful of chips at Draco, hoping it would ease his bad mood.

It only seemed to make Draco feel worse. "Stop it, Zabini. I'm sick and I haven't even had a good performance from Paxton. Leave me alone."

Blaise looked shocked. "Paxton came to your office?"

"Yes," Draco coughed, burrowing his head on his lap, trying to calm down his nerves and his raging headache. "She didn't get to finish."

"You promised not to do any of those at work, you ass."

"Certainly," said Draco, trying to roll his eyes, but even his eyes hurt. "Can you get my water over there?"

Blaise relaxed and pressed his back against the chair, kicking his feet up. "Get it yourself."

"But I'm sick!"

"Fine," sighed Blaise, reaching for the glass of water that Draco had brought from the kitchen. He gingerly passed it to Draco who just scowled at his reaction. "You're such a pansy," he told Blaise. Blaise gave a mock gasp and placed a hand over his chest. "Says the sick man who doesn't know how to get his own things!"

Draco gave another effort into rolling his eyes. "Shut your trap, Blaise."

Blaise snickered and settled in for a few more chips. "You okay?"

"What does it look like?"

"Jeez, someone has his period today."

"Shut up, Blaise. Just… shut up."

Draco massaged his temples again, slowly and surely. Blaise was driving him to the edge, and he had no energy to kick that arse out of his house. He had to endure Blaise's constant jabbing and yapping and it was the worst side of Blaise that he had ever seen. Draco groaned to himself. He was putting up with all of this just because his stupid ancestors had to be stupid _freaking _Veelas. Now he knew, though, where all his good looks came from.

Lucius.

_That son of a…_

"Draco! Hey- are you listening to me?!"

"Blaise…" he groaned. "Please. What do you want now?"

"Do you mind if I read that newspaper over there?"

"No."

"Thanks!"

Sneezing, Draco rolled to his side. How he wished he can take back what he said. He wished it never happened at all. He wanted it to be some kind of sick dream. Remembering the way his mother had looked at him. He was so disappointed in himself. There was no other way to describe it. He was a disappointment. Oh Salazar, he felt a lot like his father. Draco remembered the sad way his mother had walked out of his office; it felt so slow and utterly painful. She didn't even speak to him on her way out. Draco felt guilty. He felt so,_ so_, guilty.

"Draco? It's Pansy," said Blaise, "She wants to know why Narcissa looked awful this morning."

Blaise hands Draco a contraption. Draco grimaces at the sight of it.

"What do you call that again? A _pone_? I'm pretty sure it's something with the word 'cell' though," said Draco, trying to remember what Pansy had said it was.

Blaise narrowed his eyes, trying to think. "I'm pretty sure Pans said it was called a _cell phone_."

"Whatever, it was close enough," Draco answered haughtily, rolling his eyes and taking the phone out of Blaise's hands. Two months ago Pansy thought it would be neat to forget about the war and headed out to explore the Muggle world. She had forced Draco and Blaise to get one, and when they refused, she bought for them herself. They had all found it confusing, but Pansy was so determined that she later got the hang of it.

Draco and Blaise however, is a different story.

Clicking the phone open, Draco pressed it unsurely against his ear and tried it out.

"Pansy, to what do I owe thy pleasure?" he sniffed, smiling. He was sure Pansy would turn ballistic. Once Pansy, always Pansy.

"Good Gracious, Drakey, why _the hell_ is your mum out on the porch, looking through all her old wedding photos with Lucius?!" she screamed into the phone, and Draco jerked it away quickly.

Pausing to press the thing against his ear, Draco answered. "Pans, you have to calm down."

"_Calm down_? I'll calm the _fuck_ down once you tell me why she's doing all this! You know Narcissa's been through hard times. Look, Draco, I'm not 15 anymore, I don't worship you or all that you touch because I've slowly learned not to, and even though we're friends, I can't just let this one pass."

"But-"

"No 'buts', Draco. Deal with this right now, or I swear I'll call Ginny Weasley to come over to your place and cast the Bat Bogey Hex on you. You know she's the best at those," Pansy threatened. "And once again, try to sweet-talk your way out of this but it won't work because I don't praise everything you do. I'm not just gonna get on my hands and knees to give you a blowjob. No."

Blaise, who's been listening to the whole conversation, jumped away further from Draco.

"Shit, Pansy did that to you?!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU BLAISE AND NO, IT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!" Pansy yelled out, and even Blaise could hear what she said. Oh dear…

Draco shivered. Pansy could be so terrifying. And with Ginny by her side, Draco surely won't last.

"I'm-" Draco tried to reply, but was cut off when a harsh wave of coughs came out of his mouth that he was sure he sounded as if he was wheezing.

Draco groaned as he knew what was going to happen next.

"Draco, was that a cough I hear?" asked Pansy, her voice very curious. "Are you _sick_?"

Draco immediately shook his head, even if he knew Pansy couldn't see it. "No," he denied. If he said yes, he wouldn't be able to survive Pansy's ways of handling a fever. He might as well dig his own grave and lie in there.

"No? I'm sure that was a cough, Drakey. I'm not stupid," she retorted.

"I didn't say you were," muttered Draco, toying around with the edge of his chair. He took a stray potato chip from it and placed it inside his mouth.

"Just stop, Draco. I'll be around in about 10 minutes."

Then the line was cut and a few beeps can be heard from the other side of the phone. Draco huffed and threw the phone on the floor. Blaise looked at Draco with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"That went well," said Blaise, trying to lighten up the mood.

For the twenty-seventh time that day, Draco sneezed and replied.

"Shut up, Blaise. Just shut up."

…

"_What?!_ Hermione, you know you can't miss the Night Out with Harry and Ron!" Ginny Weasley wailed, her purse finding its way to the ground. "You're always part of that!"

Hermione sunk deeper into her couch. _God_,_ that felt so good…_

"I don't feel like it, Gin. Rough day at work," she replied, keeping her voice monotone and unfeeling.

Ginny looked ballistic. She was wearing a beautiful white party dress, just a little higher up her knees. She paired it with some comfortable beige heels and a matching purse- the one that her boyfriend, Harry Potter, gave her for her birthday. She accessorized with pearls. She knew how Harry loved her pearl necklace.

"I picked out your dress! You promised you'd go this week, you know you did. You can't _fucking _back out. You need this, Hermione, and you need to live more and have fun and flirt more and get wasted, I don't care! I'm worried about you, Hermione, and you need this desperately. Please, change your mind." Ginny begged, running out of breath from her very explosive rant.

Hermione blinked her eyes. This scene was almost amusing. But Ginny was right.

Hermione had been living under a rock for the past few weeks and even her co-workers said something about her being such a killjoy.

A _killjoy._ Hermione the _killjoy_. She felt like stabbing herself in the eye because this just reminded her of her first few years at Hogwarts when she was hardly liked, even by Harry and Ron. It was disheartening to say the least and she didn't like reliving the past.

"Fine," she huffed, raising an eyebrow, "But if you put something in my drink tonight, I'm hexing you to oblivion."

Ginny gave a fake gasp. "You don't mean that!"

"You know I do." Hermione sighed, smiling slightly. "Now show me this dress you have picked out for me."

Ginny let out a soft squeal, dragging Hermione's tired body up the stairs.

"You're gonna love what I picked out for you! I laid it down on your bed, you know," Ginny rambled. "I know how you get frustrated whenever you pick your clothes, and I thought 'Hey, maybe I should pick out her dresses', and then I found the dress at the back of your closet."

"I don't remember any dress at the back of my closet," frowned Hermione, trying to think. The only clothes she remembers putting back there were her unused lingerie and a rather revealing green nightgown given to her by a teasing co-worker.

Ginny shrugged. "Whatever, it was a good find anyways."

When they reached Hermione's room, Hermione immediately plopped down on the bed, completely exhausted. 'Rough day' seemed like a total understatement.

I mean, who wouldn't want to know that your arch-nemesis since the first year of Hogwarts is actually your mate?

Not even Hermione wanted to know.

She was sickened to say the least. Draco Malfoy wasn't much of a gentleman, and certainly isn't much of her perfect Mr Darcy. Hermione could say that she's read too much romance novels such as Pride and Prejudice and one of her huge dreams was to meet that perfect man. Her own Mr Darcy was waiting out there, looking for his Elizabeth, and right now Hermione was sure that Mr Darcy wasn't a Malfoy.

_No_. She will not allow her Mr Darcy to be a _ferret_.

Letting out a small squeak, Hermione was surprised when she felt a smooth fabric crumple against her back. She got out of the bed and looked at what had surprised her.

It was the _bloody_ dress.

"Ugh," Hermione scowled. "Ginny I swear I'm one step to cursing you and I've got my wand at my jeans pocket."

Ginny just smiled. "Oh, please do act like a normal woman and thank me for finding this dress."

"Never in a million years," Hermione retorted.

It was her old party dress, the one where she lost her virginity in.

It was during the aftermath of the war and there was celebration everywhere and she got too caught up with all the vodka and firewhisky. She was scandalized and horrified when she woke up without her clothes and a man sleeping beside her. She was proud to say that they used protection, though, but it still wasn't great losing it in a one night stand.

Hermione massaged her temples. "Oh God, this brings back memories."

The dress wasn't that bad. It was actually a pretty little thing. Little being the keyword.

It was up to her knees the last time she wore it. She was sure that it would be probably above it since she's grown a bit over the years. The dress was white in colour with black diamonds around the chest area. It was flowing and pretty and angelic and she was sure that this dress would be the death of her tonight.

"Perfect isn't it?" asked Ginny, grinning at the dress.

"Yeah sure, it's so perfect that I'd probably wake up naked the next morning," Hermione sarcastically replied.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'll let you borrow those heels you wanted from me."

"That makes having another mistaken night of intercourse sound way better, thanks Gin."

"Oh, hush now Hermione. I know darn well that you feel like a caged up lion around your job," countered Ginny, sitting at the edge of Hermione's bed.

"But, Ginny," whined Hermione, "This dress took away my virginity!" she tried to reason, but even she had to admit that it was a stupid comeback.

Ginny held the dress in her hands.

"Fine, I'll come back with a trash bag and I'll call Malfoy to come here," said Ginny.

"Fine. Go do that- wait, what?!" Hermione shrieked, bringing Ginny to a halt. "Why are you calling that arrogant prick over?"

"Look, 'Mione, I'm not stupid. I know that your foul mood is because of your meeting with Malfoy this morning," said Ginny, rolling her eyes. "Just tell me what's wrong."

Scowling, Hermione looked down at her arm. "Nothing's wrong."

Ginny sighed and pushed the dress into Hermione's arms. "Fine. Don't tell me what's wrong but wear the dress. Please," she added, for good measure.

Slumping, Hermione stood up and took the dress from Ginny's hands. She smoothed it out, watching it closely.

"We meet again," whispered Hermione, ready for a disastrous night.

…

Uncomfortably walking in heels, Hermione stepped in the jam-packed club, looking very much annoyed.

"I liked it better when we went to a coffee shop the last night-out," muttered Hermione, trying to push down her dress.

It looked even smaller on her than before and it was making her feel so uncomfortable. It was so cold and she was sure she was close to freezing. Hermione was wearing heels too- Ginny's pair- and its heels were so high, she was sure she looked at least a million inches taller. Her hair was done in a simple side braid (that was the only thing Ginny approved from her) and her makeup looked clean and natural.

Besides, she wasn't here to leave clinging on to a stranger's arm.

"What?!" Ginny shouted, trying to understand what Hermione was saying. "The music's too loud!"

"I know!" Hermione shouted back. "Now let's go find the boys and go to a coffee shop!"

Hermione prayed that they will. Besides, she packed some extra clothes, just in case they had a change of plans for the night.

"Oh good Merlin, I hope they're waiting at the bar," said Hermione, scrunching up her nose in disgust. People were dancing to the music, swaying their hips against one another's. It was hot and she started to sweat, desperately pushing through the dancing crowd, using her hips and elbows.

"Ginny!" she cried out, hoping she didn't lose her in the crowd.

Massaging her head, she closed her eyes to block out the loud sounds around her and the throbbing beat of the music.

"Kill me now," she muttered to herself.

Trying once again to push herself to freedom, Hermione used her elbows to get through the crowd.

"HEY, WATCH OUT!"

Hermione cautiously spun around just in time to be knocked over by a man in a black suit.

"Fuck," she heard the man mutter under his breath, getting up. "I told you to move didn't I?"

Slowly, Hermione followed the man's actions, fixing her hair.

_There's only one guy who has hair like that…_

"Granger don't you ever listen to what people yell at you. Merlin, I had to elbow tons of people just to try and get you out of here you know?"

_Fuck._

…

**Well that's it! :)**

**Oh and does anyone here watch Skins? If you do, give me a lovely review will you, and add who your favourite Skins character is. Oh, and the UK version is the only one I've seen. **

**I hope you like this chapter and no flames! :)**

**ErisedMirrors**


End file.
